


Morning After

by LondonLily221B



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLily221B/pseuds/LondonLily221B
Summary: This is the morning after a romantic date night with Benedict Cumberbatch, and just being happy waking up next to each other.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small scene I decided to cut from a story I was writing a long time ago. I found it on one of my other blogs, so I figured I share it here as well. It's Benedict Cumberbatch and the character in my story, but I modified it a little so that the reader can be placed into the scene.

A moment shortly passes before he pulls my hand up to his lips, gently kissing the back of my hand. He looks up at me and smiles.  
He pulls on my hand, gliding me closer. He places a hand on my back, holding me. Taken by surprise, I struggle trying to keep the sheet around me. “Why are you covering yourself?” he laughs looking down at me. I giggle as he tries to slip the sheet off of me; he gives up soon and just holds me. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, and for a small moment I relax completely.  
The moment sadly fades and I climb out of his arms and out of the bed. I take the sheet around me, keeping it around me. I collect my panties from the floor, sliding them on underneath the sheet. “Come here” he stretches out his arm towards me.  
I walk over to the edge of the bed, smiling at the sight of his sexy messy bed hair. “We have to get ready”  
“Come here” he gets up and wraps his arms around me, making me laugh as he pulls me to the bed. I go in a fit of giggles as he begins to tickle me.  
“Ben” I laugh “Ben, that's not fair” I laugh, trying to grab at his hands to get him to stop.

A moment or two later he stops tickling. He looks at me, smiling “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”  
“Stop that” I reach up and run my fingers through his hair.  
“It’s true—” I cut him off by leaning forward and pressing my mouth against his.  
I lay back down on the bed, gazing up at him. “We need to get ready” I almost frown, but hold it back.


End file.
